


Инструкция по  эксплуатации Усовершенствованной Боевой Человеческой Единицы

by Schwesterchen



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Brainwashing, Gen, Hydra (Marvel), user manual, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-05
Updated: 2014-08-05
Packaged: 2018-02-11 22:06:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2084853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Schwesterchen/pseuds/Schwesterchen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Инструкция ГИДРы, прилагающаяся к Зимнему Солдату.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Инструкция по  эксплуатации Усовершенствованной Боевой Человеческой Единицы

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [User's Guide to HYDRA's Enhanced Manpower Asset](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1657835) by [rokhal](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rokhal/pseuds/rokhal). 



Инструкция по эксплуатации Усовершенствованной Боевой Человеческой Единицы

 

 

** Инструкция по эксплуатации Усовершенствованной Боевой Человеческой Единицы (УБЧЕ) **

**Дата последнего обновления: 2014**

Эффективность. Лояльность. Анонимность.

Благодарим за использование УБЧЕ в целях содействия функциональным задачам ГИДРы. Ваши вложения интеллектуальных и материальных ресурсов, финансовая поддержка и инициативность будут отмечены в Вашу пользу в условиях Нового Мирового Порядка. Пожалуйста, внимательно ознакомьтесь с данными предписаниями, требованиями и предупреждениями.

Предоставляемые материалы

Вас снабжают следующим оборудованием:

a)     Усовершенствованная Боевая Человеческая Единица

Данная единица представляет собой белого мужчину европеоидной расы, вес 122,5 кг, рост 185 см, волосы каштановые, глаза голубые. Левая рука является протезом, выполненным из титанового сплава, усиленного адамантием. Масса протеза 25 кг.

б)     Криокамера

Данная единица представляет собой герметичный стальной цилиндр массой 1134 кг, снабженный двумя вакуумными слоями, минимизирующими теплопроводность. Внутренняя температура в активном состоянии от -40 до -20 градусов по Цельсию.

в)      Кресло для транскортикальной электрошоковой терапии

Данная единица представляет собой кресло на металлическом каркасе с кожаной обивкой и ремнями из стеклоткани, способное фиксировать УБЧЕ во время проведения транскортикальной электрошоковой терапии. Процедура проводится посредством использования двух контурных электродов  с целью плановой поведенческой калибровки. 

г)      Оборудование для технического обслуживания

Данная единица представляет собой набор, включающий нетоксичный смазывающий материал, шприц для смазки, WD-40, сварочное и паяльное оборудование, высокоточные инструменты, запасные пластины брони и батареи для протеза левой руки УБЧЕ.

д)     Защитное снаряжение

Данная единица представляет собой три набора боевой формы одежды (маркировки и камуфляжный рисунок на Ваше усмотрение); два кожаных бронежилета, усиленных кевларом; две пары плотных штанов, усиленных кевларом; две пары форменных ботинок; двенадцать пар носков и трусов; два низкопрофильных респиратора;  две пары гогглов с функциями дополненной реальности и ночного видения.

е)      Тренажерное оборудование

Данная единица представляет собой набор, включающий двенадцать гирь (массой от 15 до 70 кг), гимнастического коня и 500 г порошковой магнезии.

ж)     Фармацевтические препараты

Данная единица представляет собой контейнер, содержащий запатентованные составляющие для поведенческой калибровки, регуляции сна, седации, анестезии, анальгезии, кортикальной стимуляции, иммобилизации, активации обучаемости, гидрации и питания УБЧЕ. Использование вышеперечисленных составляющих в иных целях строго запрещено и может привести к тяжелым заболеваниям и смертельному исходу.

Спецификация на месте

УБЧЕ сопровождает команда из 2-4 высококвалифицированных техников, обеспечивающая физиологическое,  поведенческое и техническое обслуживание УБЧЕ и прилагающегося оборудования. Пожалуйста, предоставьте сопровождающей команде решение всех вопросов, касающихся возможностей и пределов УБЧЕ.

УБЧЕ, сопровождающая команда и необходимая экипировка будут доставлены Вам в полуприцепе, замаскированном любыми логотипами на Ваш выбор (в США наиболее популярны логотипы SISCO,  Allied Uniform и Кока-Кола). Пожалуйста, предоставьте техникам полный доступ к Вашему помещению в целях проверки а) энергообеспечения б) вентиляции в) площади - перед разгрузкой полуприцепа.

Необходимые условия:

а)     Заземленный источник переменного или постоянного тока, производящий не менее 400, но не более 1000 килоджоулей в минуту. Возможно использование бесперебойного источника питания, микрогенератора серии G производства «Старк индастриз» или дизельного генератора мощностью 450 л.с.  Не рекомендуется использование имитации микрогенератора серии G производства Hammer.

б)     Система вентиляции, обеспечивающая обновление пяти квадратных метров воздуха в минуту. Температура окружающей среды должна поддерживаться в пределах +4-+32 градуса по Цельсию.

в)      Для размещения оборудования необходима площадь минимум 5х5 м. Для размещения УБЧЕ необходима площадь 2,5х2,5 м. В случае, если требуются дополнительные тренировки (см. раздел 5), в Ваши обязанности входит предоставление необходимого помещения и оснащения: спортивный зал, стрельбище, водительская площадка и т.п.

г)     Дверные проемы минимум 2,5 м по вертикали и 2 м по горизонтали.

После оценки Вашего помещения и положительного заключения техники отсоединят криокамеру от мобильного источника питания и переместят ее в указанное место с помощью автокара. На эту процедуру требуется около тридцати минут. В Ваши обязанности входит обеспечение безопасности, как-то: не допускать появления нежелательных свидетелей, прерывания процедуры транспортировки и т.п. 

Когда УБЧЕ и прилагающееся оборудование будут размещены в предоставленном помещении, полуприцеп должен быть припаркован в безопасном месте. Пожалуйста, предоставьте техникам время для отдыха и восстановления. Рекомендуется размещение в трехзвездочном отеле и ежедневное пособие в размере 200$ на питание и транспорт.

Приведение УБЧЕ в рабочее состояние

УБЧЕ будет приведен в рабочее состояние по Вашему запросу. Процесс состоит из двух стадий:

**1)** **Выход из криостазиса**

В процессе отключения режима криостазиса криокамера вырабатывает до 350 килоджоулей энергии и выделяет до 15 литров азота в минуту. Процесс выхода из криостазиса занимает около шести часов. После завершения процесса над УБЧЕ проводятся следующие процедуры: миостимуляция,  введение питательных веществ и антиоксидантов путем внутривенной инфузии, медицинский осмотр. В случае обнаружения отклонений, способных повлиять на качество работы, здоровье или функциональность УБЧЕ, Вас известят об этом, и выполнение Вашей миссии будет отменено или отложено.

**2)** **Поведенческая калибровка**

После стабилизации жизненных функций УБЧЕ подлежит процедуре низкочастотной транскортикальной электростимуляции длительностью 10-40 минут. Данная процедура стирает ретроспективную память, готовя УБЧЕ к запечатлению деталей Вашей миссии, а также обеспечивает сохранение секретности (анонимности) и дает целевую установку (лояльность). В Ваши обязанности входит обеспечение звуконепроницаемости помещения либо удаление гражданских лиц и неосведомленного персонала на необходимое расстояние перед данной процедурой. После транскортикальной электростимуляции проводится оценка неврологического статуса и зарядка и смазывание кибернетического компонента УБЧЕ.

Эксплуатация Усовершенствованной Боевой Человеческой Единицы

После приведения в рабочее состояние Вы должны инструктировать УБЧЕ о целях миссии и оперативной обстановке. Рекомендуется учитывать следующие факторы:

**1)** **Возможности Усовершенствованной Боевой Человеческой Единицы**

    а)     Физические возможности

По сравнению с неусовершенствованной человеческой особью у УБЧЕ значительно повышены регенеративные способности, минутный сердечный выброс и пиковое потребление кислорода. Также УБЧЕ обладает более мощным и быстрым мышечным сокращением и пониженной болевой чувствительностью. Вращательный момент и скорость реакции кибернетического протеза сравнимы с гидравлическим инструментом и человеческой рукой соответственно (детали см. в приложении).

    б)     Боевые навыки

УБЧЕ является мастером ведения ближнего боя. Она совместима с более чем пятьюдесятью моделями ручного стрелкового оружия и несколькими классами наземных, водных и воздушных транспортных средств (см. список). При наличии квалифицированного, одобренного ГИДРой инструктора, соответствующего оборудования и рабочей среды возможно внедрение в рабочую память УБЧЕ новых боевых навыков. Для этого потребуется  10-50 часов теоретических и практических занятий и 1-4 двухчасовых циклов сна. Чередование периодов обучения и сна проводится на усмотрение сопровождающих техников. 

    в)      Языковые навыки

УБЧЕ бегло говорит на русском, английском, французском, испанском и арабском языках. Способна изъясняться на итальянском, немецком, венгерском, корейском, китайском и других.  Для ознакомления с текущим состоянием языковых навыков смотрите  приложенный список. Для овладения новым языком на разговорном уровне требуется в среднем 100 часов теоретических и практических занятий и 20  циклов сна-бодрствования.

    г)     Технические навыки

За прошедшие десятилетия УБЧЕ стремительно адаптировалась к множеству технологий, большая часть которых сейчас неактуальна. Пожалуйста, ознакомьте УБЧ с новыми технологиями, которые могут встретиться в оперативной обстановке.

    д)     Гибкость

В отличие от полностью механизированных боевых единиц УБЧЕ демонстрирует самостоятельное креативное решение поставленных задач и успешно справляется с непредвиденными обстоятельствами. УБЧЕ способна оценивать собственные возможности и по требованию дать критическую оценку Вашего плана операции.

**2)** **Дополнительная информация**

     а)      Плавание

Не рекомендуется использовать УБЧЕ в заданиях, требующих нахождения на воде в течение длительного времени. Кибернетическая составляющая является водонепроницаемой, но обладает большим весом, а сердечно-сосудистая система УБЧЕ требует повышенного снабжения кислородом. Ограничьте дистанцию заплыва до 300 метров.

    б)     Ограничения после выхода из криостазиса

Светочувствительность является неизбежным кратковременным побочным эффектом после выхода из криостазиса. При необходимости срочной мобилизации снабдите УБЧЕ гогглами с затемненными линзами 2, 3 или 4 категории. Также рекомендуется затемнение век.

    в)      Питание

Суточная норма УБЧЕ составляет 6000 калорий, 20% из которых должны поступать в виде животного белка или эквивалентов.

    г)     Физическая подготовка

УБЧЕ требуется 15 часов физической активности на каждые 120 часов нахождения в рабочем состоянии. Рекомендуемые формы физической активности: рукопашный бой, бег, гиревой спорт, гимнастика.

    д)     Восстановление после травмы

В случае получения ранения, перенесения пищевой депривации, обезвоживания или прочих физических травм, способных препятствовать эффективному выполнению последующих заданий, криостазис должен быть отложен на время, достаточное для восстановления органического компонента УБЧЕ. В течение периода восстановления функции УБЧЕ могут быть ограничены. С целью предотвращения возможной поведенческой нестабильности УБЧЕ может подвергаться седации на соответствующий период либо, что безопаснее и эффективнее,  УБЧЕ может быть предложено задание, не требующее физической активности, такое как изучение языка или анализ информации.

    е)      Межличностное взаимодействие

          1)     УБЧЕ способна имитировать человеческое поведение на краткие промежутки времени в строго определенных ситуациях. УБЧЕ не может быть использована к качестве  агента под прикрытием. УБЧЕ способна к демонстрации естественных поведенческих моделей, но эти случаи должны быть расценены только как признаки нестабильности (см. следующий раздел). При общении с УБЧЕ принимайте во внимание список ограничений.

         2)     Если в процессе инструктажа УБЧЕ Вам необходима обратная связь, убедитесь, что Вы задаете прямые вопросы. При получении неясного либо неадекватного ответа переформулируйте вопрос. В случае неповиновения или подозрения на поведенческую нестабильность обратитесь к сопровождающим техникам.

         3)     В случае необходимости боевого содействия УБЧЕ способна возглавлять небольшую ударную группу. Избегайте включения в состав группы персонала, который Вы считаете ценным. Данная роль подразумевает потенциально высокий процент потерь.

    ж)     Поведенческая нестабильность

Рабочее состояние УБЧЕ определено комплексной, индивидуально разработанной серией тренировок оперантно обусловленных и сочетательных  рефлексов и подразумевает проявление послушания по отношению к сопровождающим техникам, агрессии по отношению к врагу и ответственности в выполнении миссии. Поддержание данного состояния требует активного внимания и интенсивного руководства.

          1)     В Ваши обязанности входит незамедлительно доложить о случаях демонстрации нижеперечисленных форм поведения (если возможно, с приложением аудио- и видеоматериалов) сопровождающим техникам:

  1.       Вступление в разговор без разрешения
  2.       Нерешительность или замешательство
  3.       Использование вульгаризмов или сленга
  4.       Спонтанное засыпание
  5.       Использование нью-йоркского акцента английского языка
  6.       Намеренное уничтожение имущества или людей, не являющееся необходимым для выполнения миссии.
  7.       Крики
  8.       Выраженная привязанность или неприязнь к техникам либо сопровождающему персоналу; персональная защита субъектов, целей либо Вас. 



          2)     Устранение вышеуказанных признаков поведенческой нестабильности может быть проведено в следующих формах на усмотрение сопровождающих техников:

  1.            Повторная транскортикальная электростимуляция
  2.            Седация
  3.            Аудиовизуальная стимуляция в комбинации с  психотропными и паралитическими средствами
  4.            Префронтальная лоботомия
  5.            Отмена Вашей миссии



          3)     Во избежание развития поведенческой нестабильности предписано плановое проведение следующих процедур:

  1.             Транскортикальная электростимуляция до и после каждого эпизода криостазиса
  2.            Криостазис или седация после каждых 120 часов активного использования
  3.             Префронтальная лоботомия после каждых 60 дней активного использования



                             3.1.      Спустя два часа после префронтальной лоботомии проводится оценка неврологического статуса, после чего УБЧЕ следует предоставить винтовку и стрельбище глубиной 1 км для оценки навыков стрельбы.

                             3.2.      Недопустимо применение УБЧЕ в ближнем бою и помещение ее в положение головой вниз в течение сорока восьми часов после префронтальной лоботомии.

                            3.3.      Процедура префронтальной лоботомии не влияет на качество выполнения миссии. Не препятствуйте техникам в случае, если процедура совпадает с датой проведения Вашей миссии.

          4)     В целях Вашей безопасности не входите в контакт с УБЧЕ в периоды поведенческой нестабильности. Эпизоды наиболее вероятны в следующих ситуациях:

  1.             Выход из криостазиса
  2.            Непосредственно  до и после транскортикальной электростимуляции
  3.             После длительного (от десяти дней и более) активного состояния
  4.            После нештатных ситуаций во время выполнения миссии: неудача, отсрочка, отказ оборудования
  5.            После предыдущего эпизода поведенческой нестабильности



**3)** **Специфические факторы**

     a)      Личная защита

Больше не рекомендуется использовать УБЧЕ в целях личной защиты по трем причинам:

         1) Личное присутствие УБЧЕ не является ни малозаметным, ни успокаивающим.

          2) Прецеденты использования УБЧЕ в целях личной защиты показали необычайно высокую степень сопутствующего ущерба как гражданским лицам, так и самой УБЧЕ. Другими словами, получив подобную миссию, УБЧЕ проявляет необоснованное сверхусердие.

          3) Потеря охраняемого объекта приводила к неприемлемой поведенческой нестабильности, сохранявшейся после двух циклов седации и электростимуляции.

    б)     Стрельба на большие расстояния

УБЧЕ является выдающимся снайпером. Разрешение на использование УБЧЕ своих естественных навыков решения задач часто приводило к произведению эффективных выстрелов на большие дистанции, которые устраняли необходимость физического взаимодействия с целями, предусмотренную планировщиками миссии. 

    в)      Химическое оружие

Проинструктируйте техников снабдить УБЧЕ гогглами с функцией дополненной реальности и низкопрофильным респиратором в случае, если имеется потенциальная возможность использования химического оружия на поле операции. Данная амуниция не послужит отвлекающим фактором и не причинит УБЧЕ неудобств.

    г)     Наемные убийства

УБЧЕ компетентна в многочисленных явных и скрытых техниках убийства, включая имитацию суицида и несчастных случаев, до тех пор, пока не требуется длительное межличностное взаимодействие. Пожалуйста, проинструктируйте УБЧЕ о возможностях наблюдения и проведения следствия, доступных органам правопорядка, которые предположительно будут расследовать гибель Вашей цели.  Это позволит УБЧЕ более эффективно продумать план нападения.

    д)     Тактика запугивания

В случае желания использовать УБЧЕ для устрашения, рекомендуется как можно больше скрыть ее лицо, например, низкопрофильным респиратором и гогглами. Для этих целей воздержитесь также от подстригания волос УБЧЕ. Тактика устрашения не входит в естественные возможности УБЧЕ. Тем не менее, снабженная респиратором, гогглами и тактическим жилетом с открытым левым рукавом, УБЧЕ способна выглядеть очень устрашающе.

Ограничения

Пожалуйста, задумайтесь о большом доверии, которое оказала Вам ГИДРа, позволив использовать УБЧЕ и прилагающуюся экипировку. УБЧЕ служила на благо ГИДРы и СССР (до момента его распада) с конца Второй Мировой войны до сегодняшних дней. УБЧЕ является выдающимся стрелком и великолепным бойцом с высоким интеллектом и абсолютной преданностью, а также способностью переносить неоднократные циклы криостазиса без ущерба для себя. УБЧЕ вошла в эксплуатацию в 1947 году и по нынешнее время остается такой же функциональной, как и в первый день службы. Преступление против УБЧЕ рассматривается как преступление против ГИДРы. Совершение данного преступления влечет за собой применение карательных мер: от лишения статуса благонадежности и возможности повышения в звании до физического устранения, как личного, так и ближайших родственников. Проявите уважение к делу ГИДРы, соблюдая данные ограничения:

**1)** **Телесное наказание**

Применять к УБЧЕ какие-либо формы телесного наказания с целью корректировки поведения неуместно и неэффективно. УБЧЕ обладает высокой устойчивостью к болевым ощущениям,  корректировка поведения – задача высококвалифицированных техников. Применение к УБЧЕ телесных наказаний во время эпизода поведенческой нестабильности может привести к смертельному исходу или получению тяжелых увечий. Применение к УБЧЕ телесного наказания будет караться соответственно степени преднамеренности и тяжести акта.

**2)** **Сексуальные контакты**

Сексуальные контакты с УБЧЕ являются крайне неуместным действием. ГИДРа испытывает глубочайшие сожаления по поводу необходимости применения регулярных карательных мер за действия в данном контексте. Несмотря на физическую способность УБЧЕ к выполнению полового акта, данное поведение несет высокий риск поведенческой нестабильности и демонстрирует откровенное неуважение к собственности и авторитету ГИДРы. Список партнеров, устраненных за использование УБЧЕ не по назначению, прилагается. Современная развлекательная индустрия способна удовлетворить практически любые запросы. Если Вы располагаете ресурсами, достаточными для использования УБЧЕ, Вы наверняка можете позволить себе нанять профессионала для  личных нужд.  

**3)** **Неподходящие миссии**

ГИДРа отдает себе отчет в том, что любая миссия, подразумевающая использование УБЧЕ, является трудной, опасной и несет потенциальный риск повреждения или утери УБЧЕ. В Ваши обязанности входит обеспечение посильной поддержки персоналом, оружием и транспортом, а также снабжение УБЧЕ всей необходимой по Вашему мнению информацией. Утаивать информацию от УБЧЕ бессмысленно: у нее нет личной мотивации, и она регулярно подвергается кортикальной электростимуляции с целью стирания ретроспективной памяти. Подразумевается, что Вы предлагаете УБЧЕ миссию по своему усмотрению на разумных основаниях. В случае если Ваша небрежность ведет к невосстановимому повреждению или утере УБЧЕ,  с Вас и Вашей семьи будет взыскана компенсация.

**4)** **Необоснованное использование**

ГИДРа достаточно лояльно относится к использованию УБЧЕ в целях, не имеющих прямого отношения к установлению Нового Мирового Порядка. Тем не менее, рекомендуется проявить осмотрительность.  

         а)     Посторонние миссии

В ряде случаев, обусловленных рамками расписания, УБЧЕ может оставаться в активном состоянии при отсутствии непосредственного задания. В таких случаях приемлемо снабдить УБЧЕ заданием, представляющим для Вас личный интерес. Подобные миссии способствуют расширению ценного полевого опыта и предотвращают возникновение поведенческой нестабильности вследствие скуки. Инструктируя УБЧЕ по вопросам Вашей миссии, используйте фразу: «Это задание частного характера, которое может быть принято либо отклонено». УБЧЕ примет или отклонит миссию в зависимости от ее осуществимости и вероятности влияния на основное задание. Мошенничество в данном вопросе рассматривается как вопиющая растрата ресурсов ГИДРы.

         б)     Свободное время

В ряде случаев (см. раздел 2д данной инструкции) УБЧЕ может быть отстранена от активной деятельности на длительный период времени, или же планом миссии подразумевается длительная пассивность, например, на время транспортировки. Интеллектуальная стимуляция и приобретение новых знаний снижают риск возникновения поведенческой нестабильности и поощряются. Обратите внимание, что не все приобретенные знания рассматриваются как полезные. Философия, кроме сведений, одобренных ГИДРой, крайне не рекомендуется к изучению. Кроме того, несерьезные знания и навыки, пусть даже не причиняющие УБЧЕ прямого вреда, могут рассматриваться как упущенная возможность и отрицательно отразиться на координаторах, курирующих преподавание. Обучение УБЧЕ работе в операционной системе DOS расценивается как благородное усилие, не принесшее плодов по причине быстрого прогресса информационных технологий. Обучение УБЧЕ чтению на шумерском языке признано бесполезным проектом, несмотря на необходимость использования данного навыка в 1998. Обучение УБЧЕ клингонскому языку было воспринято как акт завуалированного неповиновения и наказано потерей статуса благонадежности. 

Завершающее слово

Мы надеемся, что данный документ снабдил Вас полной информацией о Ваших обязанностях и степени ответственности в качестве временного куратора УБЧЕ. Пожалуйста, используйте приложенную историческую и техническую документацию соответствующим образом.

Благодарим Вас за то, что выделили время, финансовую поддержку и интеллектуальную энергию на благо особо важной миссии ГИДРы. Ваше участие будет отмечено при установлении Нового Мирового Порядка.

Эффективность. Лояльность. Анонимность.

Хайль ГИДРа!


End file.
